El Decimo
by Ru.Q
Summary: Hermanos, diferentes y complementarios. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, KHR no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Si fuera así Kyoko y Haru también serian chicos, jujuju~

**Resumen:** Hermanos, diferentes y complementarios.

"El" Decimo

En ocasiones las personas se repelen instintivamente, como perros y gatos que a menos adiestrados están destinados a perseguirse. Sucede lo mismo con las personas, especialmente esas abismalmente diferentes, dispares, contrarias.

Esa es una buena forma de explicar la situación de los hermanos Vongola. No tenían relaciones sanguíneas y se habían conocido cuando el mayor, Xanxus, tenía 6 años y el menor, Tsunayoshi, 4. Ni bien se pusieron frente a frente surgió la tensión. Cuando el menor –un niño que entraría en la categoría de lindo y apretujadle… como un cachorrito –le sonrió entre nervioso y avergonzado el mayor –un niño algo salvaje… como un perro callejero –quiso golpearlo, y lo hizo. Tsuna cayó al suelo y lloro como si le hubiesen arrancado un brazo, a Xanxus lo castigaron y eso solo provoco mas aversión entre los dos niños que ahora vivían en la mansión Vongola.

Se podría decir que tenían mucho en común: habían perdido lo que más necesitan los niños, padres; les esperaba una gran carga que llevar y no tenían nadie en quien confiar; pero estaban demasiado ocupados persiguiéndose y molestándose como para pensar en eso. De alguna forma la relación había evolucionado –si podía decirse eso –a Xanxus persiguiendo a Tsuna para golpearlo o alguna otra maldad, y el menor acusándolo. De esa forma con el tiempo ellos solo pensaban "_¿qué me hará?_" y "_¿qué le dirá?_", y estaban tan atrapados por esa relación de gato y ratón que cuando no estaban persiguiéndose por los pasillos o escondiéndose en los armarios para dar emboscada –en caso del mayor –o descansar y formar un plan –en caso del menor – se aburrían y alguno comenzaba de nuevo. O Tsuna acusaba al mayor con algo que se había guardado por si acaso, o Xanxus iba y rompía algún juguete del menor, o lo golpeaba, o lo que se le ocurriese.

Llegaron a un punto donde Xanxus ya no golpeaba mas al castaño, solo lo perseguía y al atraparlo lo sacudía un poco o le hacía cosquillas hasta que el pequeño caía convulsionando por las risas algazaras. Y Tsuna ya no acusaba como antes al niño, solo le decía al Nono "_Xanxus se ha portado mal_" y el anciano ni tonto no lento, conociendo el juego, llamaba a Xanxus y le daba un rápido sermón o un pequeño castigo que terminaba no cumpliendo.

Esos días borraron sus antiguas tristezas y dejaron en paz los fantasmas que cargaban, pero también les prepararon, porque nada es para siempre, y la niñez está lejos de entrar entre las candidatas de lo perdurable. El año que Xanxus cumplió 13 y Tsunayoshi 11 el Noveno los dejo.

El anciano falleció una mañana de invierno gris y amenazante de lluvia en paz y tranquilidad, nunca se levanto de la cama. Los niños habían visto el ajetreo sin entender y sin que les importara mucho la razón, esas cosas eran bastantes normales en su casa. Pero cuando Coyote se sentó junto a ellos a cenar la intuición de Tsuna le hizo quedar duro, como esperando un golpe físico.

Esa noche los guardianes, hombres poderos y con sangre fría no sabían qué hacer, solo se miraban y deambulaban por los pasillos esperando –y rogando –que en algún momento eso acabara. A Xanxus no podían calmarlo, el niño era como un toro despotricando encerrado en el comedor, rompiendo platos, lanzando tenedores como dagas y gritando maldiciones. El pequeño Tsuna se hizo una bolita debajo de la mesa y sus llantos competían con los alaridos del mayor. La escena se alargo hasta la mañana siguiente, habiendo pasado la madrugada en tal estado ambos habían quedados dormidos irremediablemente, Xanxus abrazado a Tsuna ya que al final había sucumbido al deseo tan humano de llorar para sosegar el dolor. Ambos acostados debajo de la mesa en un comedor donde parecía haber pasado un tornado terminaron aceptando sin palabras que ahora solo eran ellos dos.

Ese fue el primero de muchos días sin el Nono y en los que el hilo de la hermandad empezaba a coser uniéndolos.

Los guardianes se repartieron las tareas mientras preparaban a los niños para la sucesión, aunque eso no podría llevarse a cabo dentro de bastante tiempo, eran solo niños. Y aunque no lo fueron, ni siquiera los guardianes sabían qué hacer. ¿Cuál debería ser el Decimo?. Xanxus era salvaje e imparable, un líder nato. Tsunayoshi, armonioso y tranquilo, también lo era, aunque a diferencia del mayor el mandaba tan suavemente que parecía no hacerlo. Uno dulce y el otro áspero.

Sin un punto medio, ¿qué podrían hacer? Tsuna nunca podría encargarse de ciertos asuntos de la familia, era demasiado blando, si no lo mataban iba a terminar suicidándose por la culpa. Xanxus era demasiado inestable, solo su capricho salvaría a quien debería morir o vivir, cuando decir que si y cuando que no. En síntesis, a menos que encontraron un equilibrio, ninguno de los dos podría _suceder_.

En esa situación se hizo necesario buscar una salida diferente a lo habitual. ¿Y si ambos eran _el Decimo_? Uno se encargaría de conseguir el poder y el otro de mantenerlo, ya sea con tratados y sonrisas amables o asaltos y aniquilación. No podían hacerlo solos.

—Xanxus ¿Qué piensas sobre los Silino? — dijo Tsuna, un chico de uno 18 años sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a una chimenea llameando.

—Hay que matarlos a todos. — dijo con simpleza quien se sentaba a su lado con una copa en la mano y las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesilla enfrente.

—Entonces te lo encargo. — el mayor le miro de soslayo. _¿Lo pones tan fácil?_ Y como si hubiese escuchado ese pensamiento agrego. — Se han metido con la familia, _famiglia è famiglia_.

—Oh, entonces les mandare tus saludos. — Ambos sonrieron sin mirarse con la vista en el fuego.

Ya no podían vivir sin el otro, Tsuna no podía mancharse las manos con sangre y su hermano mayor no soportaba los papeleos y las juntas sociales, pero Vongola necesitaba de los dos. Porque también hay personas diametralmente diferentes pero complementarias, que se moldean en un cóncavo y convexo.

…

**De la nada seme dio por leer los fic más viejos de KHR y al encontrarme con un X27 recordé que es una apareja que realmente me gusta y en algún momento salió esto de mi cabeza…Espero lo hayan disfrutado, aunque no me convence mucho el resultado ^^U, no tengo practica imaginándome a estos dos conviviendo. **

**¿RR?**

—**Ruku—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, nada de KHR me pertenece.

"El" Decimo

_Los pecados se pagan con sangre_

_Y en cuotas de dolor._

El cielo tempestuoso se iluminaba en segundos por los rayos que los surcaban. La lluvia caía con la fuerza de rocas en sus gotas haciendo que el sonido constante de su precipitar llenara cada habitación a pesar de los gruesos vidrios y las macizas paredes de la mansión, en el exterior tan oscura y rustica como un castillo de piedra que se veía realmente tétrico bajo la tormenta y la oscuridad de la noche. Las tinieblas no dejaron ver cuando entro una figura oscura y alta que camino por los pasillos de pisos duros y lustrosos que apenas hacían eco de sus pisadas por el ruido de la tormenta.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y para ser él no era realmente tarde para volver. En realidad mientras volviese no había diferencia si lo hacía tarde o temprano.

Escurriendo agua sin que le importase camino a hacia _su_ dormitorio sin encontrarse con nadie. No había sido coincidencia y la hora no tenía nada que ver, simplemente nadie quería toparse con él, menos cuando volvía de arreglar los asuntos de la familia. Pasó por el umbral de la puerta cerrándola de un portazo y se deshizo de la gabardina tirándola a un lado, las luces apagadas no le dificultaron ver la menuda figura de alguien frente a la ventana que se delineo nítidamente cuando un rayo cayó no muy lejos, luego de que el estruendo se disolviera se giro a ver al recién llegado.

—Xanxus. — saludo. El aludido no dijo nada, solo se encamino a un sillón a desplomarse pesadamente. Se encamino dejando el vaso de whisky que había estado debiendo en una mesilla y se dejo caer de rodillas junto a las piernas del mayor. — ¿Qué hiciste? — pregunto a media voz viendo las manos salpicadas de ya sangre seca.

Viendo como las manos blandas y cálidas apresaban las suyas en todo diferentes, surcadas de cicatrices, duras y terriblemente frías por la lluvia, Xanxus delineo una sonrisa que mas era una mueca irónica.

—Les mande tus saludos… personalmente. — Tsunayoshi levanto el rostro y el brillo de sus ojos ámbar le imploraron que se calle, pero claro, no hizo caso. — Deberías haberlos escuchado, Silino especialmente. Le rompí la mandíbula. — dijo como si nada y el menor se tenso al escucharlo y en su mente se dibujo nítidamente la escena, brutal, conociéndolo. Enterró su rostro apretándolo contra las manos de Xanxus mientras este seguía — Ni una cucaracha muere tan patéticamente, sus gritos me estaban haciendo doler la cabeza así que lo golpeé hasta que se cayó y le dispare en la frente… el beso de despedida de Vongola. — Tsunayoshi lo escucho, conteniéndose de sollozar.

Era necesario, lo sabía, pero aun así dolía. Separo su rostro de las manos de Xanxus y comenzó a lamerlas como si así sanara sus propias heridas. Paso por los dedos, los nudillos, las palmas, quitándoles la sangre y devolviéndoles el calor. El mayor solo le miro el cabello alborotado y lo dejo hacer, hasta que se canso.

—Basta de basura. — le tomo del mentón y lo alzo. Siguiendo el camino el castaño se incorporo sintiendo sus piernas débiles por la posición y porque todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en contener su sensibilidad. Termino de acomodarse en el regazo del mayor con las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y los dedos de este apresando su lengua. — Podrías haber elegido algo mejor con que entretener tu lengua en esa posición.

Ladeo la cabeza para deshacerse de los intrusos y contestar, pero solo sirvió para que Xanxus estampara su labios contra los suyos y su lengua remplazaran los dígitos. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor pegándose más a su húmedo cuerpo mientras el suyo era surcado por sus manos. El sillón se convierto en algo demasiado incomodo para lo que trataban de hacer, sin decir nada y sosteniendo de los muslos el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi, Xanxus se incorporo y camino a siegas hasta la cama de doseles dejando el cuerpo del menor caer sin cuidado. Como una fiera se coloco sobre él y de un tirón arranco todos los botones de su camisa.

—¿Eso era necesario? — espeto molesto el castaño.

—Me hubieras esperado desnudo…— Tsunayoshi olvido lo anterior al escuchar la voz ronca y reconocer en los ojos rojos un brillo depredadoramente lujurioso, paso saliva por su garganta y cerró los ojos sabiendo que ahora su _hermano_ era comparable con una bestia.

Las manos ásperas lo manipularon a su antojo, completamente dominado luchar contra Xanxus era algo que no quería ni podía hacer ¿Qué posibilidades tenía cuando apenas si podía soportar el culetazo de un arma sosteniéndola con ambas manos? Solo lo dejaba hacer. Le dejaba arrancarle la ropa, morderlo, pasar sus manos con tanta fuerza que sentía desgarrar la piel, usarlo como quisiese en la posición que se le ocurriera, y una vez sentía su respiración acompasada y su semblante relajado con el cuerpo aun temblándole le abraza y acariciaba para terminar de tranquilizarlo, y al cabo de unos minutos sentía las manos de Xanxus paseándose tan delicadamente que no parecían las mismas, tibias, suaves. Le abrazaba y besaba, y cuando veía como a sus ojos volvía la temple se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

Xanxus no era como él, no se sentía culpable o abatido. Apenas podía entender lo que sentía después de sus _trabajos_. Solo sabía que era furia y excitación, descontrol y una enajenación que le pedía seguir destruyendo. Él tenía la culpa –por lo menos en parte –así que él tenía que calmarlo.

Sintió las yemas de los dedos surcándole el camino de la columna vertebral antes de dormirse, ahora tranquilo, consolado. A su forma había conseguido la amnistía con su conciencia.

…

**Jeh, no tenía planeado continuar… de cualquier forma espero les haya gustado.**

**¿RR?**

—**Ruku—**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclameir: _Por suerte KHR no me pertenece, o haría de Tsuna un psicópata con trastornos de personalidad homicida… ¿no sería divertido? :3 _

El Decimo

Hace días se venía repitiendo ese nuevo juego. Cuando eran niños se perseguían y acusaban…ahora, ahora se manoseaban. Les gustaba provocarse, era la forma en la que había evolucionado su relación de hermanos, que hasta hace poco era de lo más normal. Tenían sus tenciones, sus gritos, peleas y golpes; y no todo era malo, sus miradas entendidas –incapaces de mentirle a los ojos contrarios –las sonrisas cómplices y sus silencios cómodos. Pero ahora se agregaba algo más, algo que había nacido bajo la necesidad de desestresarse probablemente, y como ya no podían ir correteándose por los pasillos apareció una alternativa.

Para nada aceptable, pero poco les importaba.

El punto de partida había sido considerablemente intrascendental. Fue un viernes que seguro ninguno de los dos recordaba ya que no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Tsunayoshi salía de su oficina junto a Gokudera luego de terminar su papeleo diario .Cuando Xanxus los intercepto en el pasillo lo primero que pensó que se le antojaba usar de diana para su mágnum al peliplata, nada personal, solo no lo pasaba –como al 99 por ciento de la humanidad. Luego de un cabeceo de saludo entre él y su _hermano_ paso de ellos rumbo a su habitación cuando la vista de soslayo al trasero de Tsunayoshi le dio la idea de pellizcarle una nalga, y así lo hizo. El menor salto y se tenso, luego se giro clavándole una mirada que pretendía ser enfadada pero el sonrojo que le había quedado no ayudaba a su cometido final.

—¡Xanxus! — le grito, a lo que él solo se rio y siguió su camino, encontrando una nueva forma de molestarle.

Repitió lo mismo un par de veces los días posteriores, cuando estaban el publico Tsuna le acribillaba con la mirada y le daba un –inofensivo –codazo; cuando estaban solos le tiraba de la coleta emplumada que llevaba. No había más que su típico tira y afloja.

Nadie les prestaba atención a sus roces, o eso les gustaba pensar. Como fuese, los pellizcos a su hermano pasaron a una ligera caricia que provocaba un escalofrió completamente diferente. El juego cambio, ya no era molestar a Tsuna, era rozarse contra él todo lo posible sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Sujetarle de las caderas, respirarle en la nuca, colar sus dedos por el cuello de la camisa. Le gustaba la sensación de su piel, del calor que traspasaba la ropa, del olor que le rodeaba cuando estaban injustificablemente cerca; la urgencia de tocar sin obstrucciones su cuerpo comenzó a crecer sin ni siquiera notarlo.

El menor solo se dejaba hacer, era mas consiente que Xanxus, pero igualmente mas culpable. A pesar de su apariencia y su amable personalidad con la infancia también se fue la inocencia, si aun era virgen era solo porque estaba demasiado ocupado en los asuntos de Vongola –que no se solucionaba en una noche de asalto como los de su hermano –como para una relación, si, no podía simplemente solo acostarse con alguien, más que nada porque nunca se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Varias veces pensó en provocar un poco a Gokudera, pero nunca reunía el valor suficiente para parecer en su habitación o aprovechar alguna de sus larga reuniones en su despacho.

Por eso, cuando Xanxus comenzó ese _bendito_ jueguito no quiso negarse realmente. ¡Vamos! Tenía 16 años y las espaldas anchas y brazos torneados le prendían más que un par de pechos inflados, tener a toda la masculinidad de Xanxus dándole vueltas era intoxicante, un delirio delicioso que hacia soportable la culpa de meterse con su hermano. El único consuelo era saber que no estaban emparentados en sangre directamente, Xanxus era el hijo de la hermana del Nono y Tsunayoshi legitimo heredero de la descendencia de Primo Vongola. Pero habían sido criados como hermanos, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que pensaría su _abuelo_ de verlos. Pero nada de esa culpa evitaba que cada vez que el mayor le tomara de las caderas, pasara las manos por su torso y lo apoyara contra su pecho, lo único en lo que pensara era que quería más.

Eso pedía cada parte de su cuerpo y la inconsciencia de su cabeza. Venció la materia sobre la mente. Se giro quedando frente a la cara de Xanxus, aspiro su olor y con ello se fue toda su rectitud. Paso sus brazos por el cuello cruzado de cicatrices, las manos le alzaron con facilidad y hato sus piernas por la cintura. No paso un segundo que sus bocas aprovecharon la locura y se fundieron demasiado ansiosas para ir con movimientos coordinados, lastimándose más que besándose.

Realmente tuvieron suerte de haber llegado al límite en la habitación de Tsunayoshi porque la ropa no tarde en desaparecer y la cama en ser útil. No había instante en que no trataban de enredarse uno contra el otro, y tampoco hubo preparación, pero eso no pareció importarle al masoquista de Tsuna, porque en el fondo sabia que lo era, detrás de toda esa basura autocompasiva seguía estando con Xanxus porque amaba que sea una bestia.

El mayor era adicto a su sumisión, sus cuidados, su protección y esa armonía que emitía y le encaminaba de nuevo a la cordura una vez terminaba todo, mientras tanto disfrutaba de sus gritos, del sexo y la sangre. No se le ocurría algo mejor o alguien que se entregara de esa forma –tampoco lo quería. Quería marcar su piel, él era el único a la altura de torturar ese cuerpo bajo suyo, retorciéndose de dolor y placer. Cualquier otro que lo tocara le volaría la mano dedo por dedo y dejaría que se desangre.

Eran el uno del otro, porque al fin y al cabo eran uno. Y quien tratara de desatar esa unidad terminaría bajo tierra en el mejor de los casos, Xanxus se encargaría de eso, y Tsuna, aunque le gritara ¡monstruo! ¡psicópata! ¡homicida! él mismo mataría – a cualquiera –por estar con su hermano, y el mayor lo sabía, después de todo concia su oscuridad, no se decía que los Vongola tenían la sangre maldita solo para asustar a otras familias.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando estaba pensando sobre esta continuación tenía el tema "celos" como inspiración, pero como lo escribí mucho después termino siendo esto, ni siquiera recuerdo bien como era originalmente, una lástima, recuerdo que había disfrutado imaginármelo.<strong>

**Espero les guste… yo aun siento que este es un poco "wtf?"; como la pareja es rara y Tsuna me parece OOC, siento que los que leen pueden quedar un poco resentidos ajajaja**

_**Si no me odiaron dejen review**_

**Ruku**


End file.
